Sensei Wu's Academy: NOT For Humans!
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Jay gets invited to attend a new school, only the problem is that it is for monsters, not humans! Stuck sharing a room with a ghost with a strange obsession with cake, a half vampire that has anger issues, and a yeti with the world's biggest brain, he's in for the time of his life. Adventures? Might as well throw learning anything out the window! First 2 in order, the rest 1 shots.
1. Start of a new school year Part 1

The bush rustled slightly before a teen emerged from within it. He had light brown hair that was sticking out everywhere as if it had been electrocuted, and electric blue eyes that were full of fear as he scanned the area around him. A fleeting shadow from somewhere behind him caught his attention, and just made him run all the harder. Long shadows hide tree roots that wanted to trip him, and many did succeed. Scrambling back to his feet, he continued to sprint forward, moving his hand that he kept clutched into a fist close to his face, so as to see the piece of paper clutched in it.

That one second spent looking at the piece of paper was all that was needed. He went crashing to the ground, the fleeting movement that he had noticed out of the corner of his eye shooting towards him now. Gasping, he flung his hands up to protect his face, screwing his eyes shut. "Please don't eat me! I taste horrible!"

"Eat you? What do you take me for, a vampire, or werewolf? Besides, I much prefer cake! Chocolate, white…angel food…devil's food… strawberry, even the kind with sprinkles baked into it!" A cheerful, masculine voice piped up from above him.

Struggling to slow his breathing, the teen peeked through his fingers to see that a ghost was standing right next to him. He knew it was a ghost due to the pale green glow around his body…and the fact he was floating a few inches of the ground. He was wearing a black sweater and dark jeans, pitch black hair combed back neatly, dark chocolate brown eyes staring at the teen. "Gh….gh…ghost!"

The ghost seemed unfazed being called such, tilting his head to the side. "Two eyes. Here I was thinking you were just a really small Cyclops."

"No! Of course not! I'm as human as they get. Can you please leave me alone? You see I've been accepted into some school that I've never heard of before and I want to get there before it gets any later… and I just realized that I'm talking to a ghost…" The teen rambled as he clutched his entry letter tightly in his hands.

The ghost immediately brightened up, a grin crossing his face. "Really? That's cool. I'm headed off to school too. Sensei Wu's Academy. Best school for all of monster kind…and it's not Hauntington Prep." The ghost shuddered as if the other school was the worst school you could possibly get into.

The teen froze panic building up inside of him. Quickly, he unfolded the paper, staring at the name of the school he was going to this year. "No no no… this can't be right. _I'm_ going to Sensei Wu's Academy!"

The ghost blinked, surprise flashing across his face, before suddenly sticking his hand out for the teen to shake. "Then you must have _some_ monster blood in you. Name's Cole Brookstone by the way."

The teen took in a shaky breath, trying to wrap his head around all of this. "Jay Walker. This doesn't make any sense… my parents are human, so that means I'm human…right?"

Cole shrugged falling in step with his classmate. "Maybe you're one of those hybrid kids that no one wanted and was put up for adoption. Dad says that is the worst thing about the whole monster-human relationship. Ray Smith is the only one that can actually make it work."

"Who?" Jay figured that walking to his new school with a classmate was better than going in alone, keeping one eye on the other teen at all times.

"Ray Smith. He's a vampire blacksmith that is really amazing. You should totally checkout some of the stuff he's made. Anyways, he saved some human girl from a pack of werecats years ago, and they're now married and have two kids of their own. She's supposedly very pretty for a human." Cole shrugged as he dodged a large branch.

Jay frowned, wondering if school this year was going to be more trouble than it was worth…especially after the large, manor like school building rose up to greet them. Jay gasped upon seeing thousands of monsters of all ages running around the place. Some appeared to be parents dropping students off, obviously the students, and of course the school staff. Cole gently nudged him, nodding towards what looked like an elderly human lady, who was standing behind a table full of stacks of paperwork. A line of students were being checked in by her, with her dutifully handing each one a different packet. Swallowing hard, Jay walked over to her.

"Good afternoon! My name is Lady Misako Garmadon, secretary and history teacher here at Sensei Wu's Academy. How may I help you?" Misako smiled warmly, flipping her long gray braid back over her shoulder.

"I think there was a mistake…I have this letter saying that I'm enrolled here…" Jay handed her the paper.

Misako hummed as she scanned the paper, before nodding suddenly. "Ah yes. Jayden Jayson Walker. Here you go. This has your class schedule, map of the school, and your dorm and locker information. It also has mealtimes listed as well as a very much up to date menu for our meals. Welcome to Sensei Wu's Academy."

Jay spluttered, before stepping back to wait for Cole to get checked in. Jay blinked as he watched Cole hand over his own copy of the letter to the lady. "Hmm, Nicole Lou Brookstone. Here is your packet….are you not waiting for me to explain what is in it for you?"

"Nope. I heard when you told Jay." Cole waved her off as he grabbed Jay with his free hand.

Cole eventually stopped dragging Jay to open his packet to see where his dorm was at. "I'm in Dorm Green Twelve B. What about you?"

Jay bit his bottom lip as he tried to ignore the loud howling from a nearby pack of werewolves that were dropping off their young at the school. "Umm…" Jay opened his packet and glanced at the information. "Dorm Green Twelve B. Uh, guess we're roommates…" Jay winced as a loud cheer escaped Cole, who then dragged him off again.

"Come on! Let's go check it out! First ones there always get the best beds anyways." Cole was a smidgen too excited about this whole deal for Jay's liking.

"I'm not so sure about this Cole…" Jay followed his friend, can he even call him that, they only met that day, through the wide open school gates.

A minute later, Jay found himself staring at various young monsters that were trying to find their way around the school. Cole tugged at him, leading him down another hallway. "Come on…according to the map the Green Dorms are located this way."

Jay turned his attention away from the arguing double-headed monster to pay attention to where he was headed…with his ghost companion. After going up two flights of stairs, they approached a large door labeled Green Dorms. Pushing it open, Jay walked through the doorway while Cole just floated through the door. Jay's eyes darted everywhere has he tried to find the door marked Twelve B.

"Odds are on the left and the evens are on the left. All on these appear to be A's, so that probably means that the B's are on the next floor…hypothetically." A new voice spoke up from behind them suddenly.

Yelping, Jay spun around to find another teen monster standing behind him. This one was dressed for a day out in the snow, his clothing items were mostly white though there was some silver there as well. His snowy white hair appeared to be stiff from ice, his blue eyes calm as they latched onto Jay's. Jay swallowed hard upon noticing that he had two sharp fangs sticking out from his lower jaw. "Vampire…"

 **A/N: Hello! Um, yeah, thought I could attempt to do a Halloween special since it is that time of year again. Who do you think is standing there…also is he a vampire or something else? Before you ask, Jay is half human, half Cyclops. Reason why Cole thought he was just a small Cyclops for a while there before he noticed that he had two eyes. And yes, it is Ray Smith as in Kai's dad. Half vampire red ninja…should be interesting!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Start of a new school year Part 2

"Yeti actually. My fangs are sticking upwards from my lower lips, not down from my upper lips." The yeti seemed unfazed that Jay had thought he was a vampire.

Cole nudged Jay, a grin crossing his face as he held out his packet to show the yeti. "Name's Cole, and this here is Jay. We're both in Dorm Green Twelve B. What about you?"

The yeti wove his fingers together, a deep calm emitting from him. "My name is Zane, and I am also in Dorm Green Twelve B. Shall we look for it together?"

"No." "Yes."

Cole shot Jay a withering look, before turning to face Zane. "What my companion meant to say is yes, we would love to search for our dorm with you."

"Wonderful! This way please." Zane took off, heading to the stairs at the far end of the hall.

After going up the stairs, they found two more rows of dorms, this time all with the letter B on them. After noting that the dorms on this floor was reverse to the dorms on the bottom floor, odds on the right and evens on the left, they located the door to their room. Upon entering it, Jay felt sweat bead down his forehead upon seeing that there were four beds in there…and one of them appeared to be a coffin. A pair of legs were dangling over the edge of the coffin, guitar music blaring from a MP3 player that was plugged into the wall.

"Ah man, we weren't the first ones here!" Cole whined as he floated over to the beds to claim one as his own.

Jay spotted his trunk that he had sent the week before sitting next to three others, and quickly grabbed it and dragged it to the bed closest to the window. "Can I have the window?"

"Sure…. I would like this one here." Cole opened his trunk, which was a surprisingly bright orange and threw a blanket covered in a cupcake print onto the bed closest to the door.

Zane nodded before dragging his trunk over to claim the last bed, which was between the coffin and Jay's. "That will leave me with this one."

Suddenly, the legs stopped tapping along to the music, and a head popped out. This teen had spiky auburn hair and dark hazel eyes that had an almost red tint to them, and was wearing a flame red shirt with torn sleeves. His skin was unnaturally pale, and he had two fangs coming down from his upper lip, curving over his lower.

"Vampire!" Jay took an involuntary step back in horror.

The teen promptly pointed a finger at Jay. "That's _half_ vampire, half human to you! Name's Kai. What's all of your names?"

"Zane."

"Cole."

"Jay."

Cole tilted his head, interest dancing in his eyes. "You're not by chance related to one Ray Smith are you?"

Kai shrugged as he hopped out of his bed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm his son. My sister is somewhere around here too. She looks more human than vampire though."

The teens all nodded their heads in understanding. Kai turned off his music, which was starting to play a song that sounded suspiciously like a funeral march, so that they could talk to each other better.

Cole rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Soo, I heard that they serve cake on the first night, to welcome the new students and old ones back. What kind do you think it is?"

Jay rolled his eyes, remembering that he had mentioned cake when they first met as well. "Do you ever not think of cake?"

"Why would I do that?" Cole stared at Jay as if he were crazy.

Before Jay could respond back, the dusty old intercom that was mounted on the wall crackled to life. _"Attention all students the welcoming feast begins in two minutes. Please report to the Dining Hall to join us in welcoming the new school year in."_

"Quick! We've gotta go! The map…where is the dining hall!?" Jay began freaking out as he scrambled to grab his map from his packet.

Zane placed a hand on Jay's shoulder, stopping him. "That won't be necessary. I have managed to memorize the map and know exactly where the Dining Hall is at."

With that, the four roommates charged out of the room.

….

Jay sighed with relief as he stepped through the large arch into the ginormous Dining Hall. A hand farther into the room waved frantically at them to come sit over there. Kai took charge, weaving his way through the sea of monsters and tables to the one with the friendly face already.

Jay blinked rapidly as he noticed that the hand belonged to a very pretty teen girl, with short crop black hair and ocean blue eyes that had sea green flecks in them. Grinning, she lightly punched Kai in the shoulder. "You gonna introduce me to your friends here, bro?"

Kai rolled his eyes, before gesturing to her. "Guys, this is my sister Nya. Nya, this is Cole the ghost, Zane the yeti, and Jay the…what exactly are you? You don't look like any monster that I know."

Jay opened his mouth to answer, only for Cole to interrupt. "He's some kind of human hybrid, but we don't know for sure what the monster part is. He was raised by humans though and seriously thinks like them."

"Hey! Do not!" Jay protested loudly.

"Do too. You were scared that I was going to eat you when we first met!" Cole retorted back.

Just then a loud roar filled the air. Snapping his head around, Jay spotted a humanoid dragon with a rather long mustache and beard standing on a platform that had a rather long table set on it. Every single adult in the room were sitting at this table. "Now that I have your attention, for those of you who don't know, I am Sensei Wu, founder and headmaster of this academy. My brother, Lord Garmadon, is my deputy headmaster. Now, I am sure that you are all excited to start your new journey of learning…and must be very hungry by now, so…Bon appetite!" He clapped his hands and several dishes full to the brim with food appeared on all of the tables.

Diving in, Jay began to fill his plate with various foods that he recognized. Spaghetti, a green salad…and garlic bread for good measurement. At least that's what he thought until he noticed that Kai had taken a lot more garlic than him. "Isn't garlic poisonous to vampires?"

Kai looked up, a slice of the bread almost to his mouth. "Nah…what happened was that there was _one_ vampire that was allergic to garlic and now everyone thinks it's deadly for us. Dad loves the stuff."

Nya shook her head as she piled a questionable looking grey dish onto her plate. "Mom and I have a lower tolerance for the stuff than those two. To each their own."

Jay nibbled at his bread, as he wondered what kind of adventures were waiting for him this year…in a school full of monsters.

 **A/N: Done! Next up is a bunch of one-shots in this universe. Each one-shot will start as a letter to Ed and Edna, and then it will go into a flashback about what really happened. If you have something that you would like to see happen, send me a review or PM!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Fainting in History Class

_Dear Ma and Pa,_

 _I've settled here at school fine. Just in case you were worried about that. We started classes today. So far, I am in every single class that my roommates, Kai, Zane and Cole, are in. I think I can make really good friends with them, they seem nice enough. Well, Kai is nice s long as you don't get him mad. I also may have, uh, fallen asleep in history today. Don't worry. I still learned lots!_

 _With all my love,_

 _Jay J. Walker_

~What Really Happened~

"I can't believe you guys didn't wake me up!" Kai snarled as he charged down the hall.

Jay sprinted slightly ahead of the infuriated vampire, Zane and Cole keeping pace with Kai. "We didn't think you would sleep this long!" Jay hollered back as he whipped around a corner.

Zane strode forward, his much longer legs propelling him past Kai. "We must hurry…class started five minutes ago."

Groans escaped the others, before they went barreling into another hallway. Cole fumbled to pull out his map, scanning it quickly. "Thirteen C!" Glancing up suddenly, he pointed to a door to their left. "That one!"

Jay yanked the classroom door open and they all fell inside the classroom. Gasping, Jay pulled his backpack close to his chest as he looked up. "Sorry we're late Lady Garmadon! We didn't…mean…to…your head." Jay felt all color drain from his face upon seeing that Misako's head was seating on her desk while her body was standing behind it, writing on the board.

Misako frowned as she glanced over at them. "You are late. Class started five minutes ago. Are you alright Jayden? You look pale."

"I…I'm fine… um… it's….it's just Jay…." Jay stuttered out as he took an involuntary step back.

Cole slipped past Jay, quickly muttering into his ear. "Ever heard of the Headless Horseman? Guess, what, that type of monster can be female too."

Jay blinked slowly…and suddenly found himself lying on his back on the floor. Misako had her head back on, and was leaning over him. "Good, you're awake." Glancing up, she latched eyes with another student. "Skylor, can you please escort your classmate here to the Infirmary?" Turning to face the other late students, she crossed her arms. "You three go seat down and take notes."

"Yes ma'am." Jay watched as his friends hurried to their seats quickly.

A minute later a female mummy with bright orange hair and wearing an orange sweater approached him. "Come on. The Infirmary is this way."

Jay slowly stood up and followed her out of the class. Dragging his feet, he followed her down the hallway and up seven flights of stairs. After awhile, she knocked on the door to the Infirmary. "Mr. Flamme? Excuse me but a student has fainted and Lady Garmadon sent me to escort him to you."

The door flung open…and Jay wondered how he ended up working in the school Infirmary room. Despite the white doctor coat that hung off his shoulders, he was extremely…bright. Instead of hair, actual flames danced on top of his head, his skin was an orange color, his eyes flickering like his hair. "Ah yes. Thank you Miss Chen. Run along back to your class. I can handle this." The second the young mummy left, the school doctor placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. "This way young man. Now if you would please sit here on this cot, I will go find your medical records." Mr. Flamme left Jay alone in the mostly white room.

Jay swung his feet underneath the cot he was sitting on, silently counting down in his head how long it took for him to return. When he did return, it was with a familiar file in his hand. "Hmm, Jayden Jayson Walker. Let's see here…birth father is a human…birth mother a Cyclops. Adopted by a human couple… Ah yes, that explains everything. I am presuming that you had Lady Garmadon's class this morning?"

Jay swallowed hard as he nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes…we were running late to class. It had already started by the time we got there."

Mr. Flamme nodded as he sat his clipboard down, a smile on his face. "Am I right to presume that your folks were nervous around monsters and shielded them from you?" Jay nodded slowly. "In that case… please remember that you wouldn't be here today if you didn't have monster blood in you and different monsters can do different things."

"Oh…but her head…" Jay bit his bottom lip.

Mr. Flamme waved him off, a smile on his face. "Completely normal for her species. Don't worry, you are not the first student to pass out when you first see her without it, and you most definitely won't be the last."

"Ok… so does that mean you get students up here frequently on the first day of school?" Jay was curious about the calm nature of the doctor.

A chuckle escaped him as he waved Jay off, "Just go back to class. No need for you to miss class on the first day of school. You'll do fine, young man."

"Thank you!" Jay leapt off of the cot and raced out the door.

…

Jay smiled confidently as he carefully placed his letter to his parents in the envelope, turning around to find his roommates all in various positions.

Cole looked up from where he was working on their history homework, nodding to Jay briefly before going back to it. Zane shifted his position on his bed, brow furrowed in thought. Kai was growling as he shuffled through his worksheet.

"This is impossible…are we supposed to memorize the order of society from the sixteen hundreds?" Kai grumbled as he dropped his pencil onto his mattress.

Jay frowned, pulling his worksheet close to him. "Come on…how hard can it be? Aren't vampires at the top?"

"No…mummies, pharaoh mummies to be more precious." Zane didn't look up as he marked something on his paper.

"We're doomed."

 **A/N: Done! Yeah… that was interesting. Misako can apparently remove her head! And Jay wasn't expecting that. I think Ed and Edna will be alarmed if they ever learned what really happened when Jay wrote that letter.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**

 **P.S. I am going to be concentrating on this a bit just cause it is a Halloween special. Don't worry, I will work on my other stories some still.**


	4. Disaster in Cooking Class

_Dear Ma and Pa,_

 _Today we had cooking class! It was…uh interesting. You might not want to ask me to do any cooking though. The class proved that I do not belong in a kitchen…neither do Cole nor Kai. Zane is amazing though. Well, it's getting late and I don't want to sleep in the morning, so night!_

 _With all my love,_

 _Jay J. Walker_

~What Really Happened~

Jay felt like gagging as he looked at the various boiling pots of…he didn't even want to know what half this stuff was. Kai bumped him, nodding to a large jar of…pickled eyeballs? "I didn't think anyone ate actually ate that stuff!"

Jay wrinkled his nose, feeling rather queasy, before sitting down at one of the many bars in the room. Zane, Cole, and Kai quickly claimed seats next to him, eyes darting everywhere. A large ogre with a heavily stained apron came strolling into the room just as the tardy bell rang.

"Good afternoon class! I am Mr. Stench! I'm your teacher for this course. Today, I want you to show me how well you can work as a team and follow directions. Please choose a _simple_ recipe from the recipe book in front of you. Those sitting at the same bar as you; are your group members."

"Sweet!" The four friends high hived each other in excitement.

"Time begins now!" Mr. Stench roared.

There was instant upheaval as everyone shot off immediately. Everyone that was except for Jay and his group. "Soo, which recipe do we use?"

Zane, who already had grabbed the recipe book and was flipping through the recipes labeled easy, paused, his gaze staring at a page. "How about this? Ten Step Get Better Stew? Says here that not even a young child can mix this up."

"Perfect…Dad always says I'm not allowed in the kitchen, maybe I can prove him wrong finally!" Cole nodded in agreement.

Finding no opposition to what he had suggested; Zane started the others on working on the recipe. Apparently their teamwork needed more work.

Jay dodged several students, scanning the shelves while holding a small bowl. "Two pickled eyeballs…come on where is a pickled eyeball? There!" Jay pulled down the jar and opened it. Trying his best not to gag, he pulled two of the eyeballs out and dumped them into his bowl. Quickly putting the lid back on, he placed it back on the shelf.

Whipping around he charged back to their workspace, passing Kai as he did so. Dumping the eyeballs right into the pot, he glanced over to the recipe to see what was next. "Twenty fresh spider legs. On it!" He charged off again, passing Kai and Cole both on the way to the pantry.

After locating the box of dead spiders, he carefully counted out twenty spiders. Running back to the pot, he dumped them in. Zane frowned as he glanced at the oddly colored liquid in the pot. "Jay…how many spider l…"

"Twenty! I'll get the instant witches brew. I think I had seen it while looking for the fresh spiders." Jay tore off again, ignoring the oh no that escaped Zane as he stirred the pot.

Eventually they were all gathered at the pot. Kai bounced on his toes as he peered into the pot. "What's next?"

"We need _one drop_ of screams. No more, no less. Hold on…I need to go check something…" Zane paused as he glanced down at the bubbling pot, before leaving.

Cole then grabbed the jar of screams, carefully unscrewing it. Mr. Stench suddenly called out, his voice filling the air. "One minute! Better be finishing up there!"

Jay, Kai, and Cole whipped around to look at him, none of them noticing that Cole had tilted the jar to the pot. Cole glanced down, realized what was going on and quickly up righted the jar and screwed the lid back on. Sitting it down, he nodded to the others when they turned to face him.

Zane then rejoined them and stirred it one last time, anxiety flooding his face. "Something isn't right. It appears to be a dark blue color…but according to the book it should be an icky green color. Exactly how many screams did you put in?"

Cole shifted uncomfortably, before speaking slowly. "Uh…one drop? Just like the recipe said?"

Zane frowned as he continued stirring the pot. Eventually the time was up and Mr. Stench went around grading how well everyone did. When he got to their pot, he arched his eyebrow upwards in surprise. "What's this? You didn't try making Horror Brew, did you?"

"Nope…this is Ten Step Get Better Stew!" Jay bounced on his toes with excitement.

"You sure…it looks more like Horror Brew, which isn't even in the recipe book. Course it is a _slightly_ darker shade of blue than what…" The pot exploded suddenly, earsplitting screams filling the air. "Horror Brew is supposed to be… you four! My office after dinner!"

Jay winced, even as the gloppy mess clung to his arm.

…

Jay sighed contentedly as he slipped the letter into its envelope. Sealing it, he sat it down…next to his detention slip. Wrinkling his nose, he glanced over to check on the others. If they were bugged by the fact they had detention, they didn't show it. Kai was writing a rather lengthy letter to his folks, while sprawled out in his coffin. Cole was humming softly, tapping his pencil against his essay. Zane was mumbling fervently under his breath as he scribbled out complicated math equations.

Ok…they were bothered by it; they just showed it differently than he did. Jay bit his bottom lip as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "I'm sorry."

Zane blinked rapidly as he looked up at him. "Why are you apologizing? It was a group effort and we all goofed up. It had nothing to do with you."

"But I was the one who didn't tell Kai what I was getting!" Jay protested.

Kai rolled his eyes as he swung his legs over. "Yeah…and I didn't ask what it was that you had fetched."

"I also forgot that it was spider legs and not spiders, I didn't cut off the legs!" Jay griped as he looked down at the mattress beneath him.

"I should have stopped you from dumping it in and ask you to cut the legs off." Zane pointed out.

"What about the three quarter jar of screams?" Jay silently dared anyone to find a way to brush that off.

Cole scoffed as he floated over to him. "My fault for not paying attention."

"No one is blaming you, Jay. So, chill. You're fine." Zane placed a hand on each of Jay's shoulders. "You need to relax…you're sparking."

Jay blinked, before looking down and realizing that Zane was right. There was small sparks of lightning sparking between his fingers. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" Three pillows thumped into Jay in unison.

 **A/N: Done! This was a one-shot idea from RandomDragon2.0! According to this story, Cyclops can control lightning and Jay loses control every time he gets emotional. Kai's surprise about the ingredients makes sense seeing has his very much human mother does most of the cooking at their house.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Search for the Perfect Club

_Dear Ma and Pa,_

 _Today we found out that apparently we're required to have one extracurricular activity in our schedule. So my friends and I went searching for clubs to join. Well, Kai was helping us find a club or team to join cause he supposedly joined one of the school teams. Nya, his little sister that is SUPER cute, doesn't think he actually joined a team since he isn't into athletics. I'm still trying to figure out how it was that we missed the robotics club when looking…_

 _With all my love,_

 _Jay J. Walker_

~What Really Happened~

Sensei Wu stood up during breakfast, drawing everyone's attention. "Seeing as you all are now used to your new schedules…I must warn you now that _everyone_ is required to have at least one extracurricular activity somewhere on their schedules. There will be no classes today so that clubs and teams can recruit students to join them." With that said he sat back down and turned to face his brother, a much darker scaled dragon than himself.

"I don't have to worry about that. I've already joined one of the teams." Kai announced immediately as he stabbed his monster shaped pancake.

Nya frowned as she picked up her steaming mug of hot chocolate. "Since when were you interested in sports…or anything athletic for that manner?"

Kai rolled his eyes as he bit into his pancake. "You don't know everything about me sis."

Nya rolled her eyes, before collecting her stuff and leaving them alone. Kai quickly turned to face the others. "What are you guys gonna join?"

Zane shrugged as he picked up his tray. "I was thinking of joining the mathletes team. Either that or chess."

"I'm not entirely sure what to join." Cole and Jay spoke in unison.

"Then let's go find the perfect club for you two!" Kai dropped his tray at the conveyor belt that took the dirty dishes to the kitchen to get washed.

….

Zane peered at the information pamphlet that he had found in his packet. "Says here that there is a swim team here." They walked into the large room where the Olympic sized pool was located.

Jay glanced at the water were water based monsters where swimming calmly, as well as a few mermaids and other monsters that enjoy a good swim. A gasp escaped him upon recognizing one of them. Kai unfortunately wasn't pleased at all to see her in the water.

"Nya! You are betraying me here!" Kai wailed as he stared at his younger sister.

Nya rolled her eyes as she flipped onto her back. "Am not. Just cause your hydrophobic doesn't mean that I have to be one."

Kai muttered under his breath as Cole grabbed him and dragged him off. "Let's look elsewhere…water and ghosts don't exactly mix."

…

"This is the Book Club…" Zane whispered as they tiptoed into the library. Immediately every single monster there turned to hush him.

Jay nervously laughed as he dragged him away. "Yeah…I don't do quiet."

"Then we probably shouldn't go look at the mediation club either." Kai joked as he followed them out of the room.

Zane nodded in agreement, before pulling out the pamphlet and crossing off two clubs. Cole doubled over as he stared at him. "Wait…there actually is a mediation club!?"

" _Ssshhhh!"_

The friends ran out of the library before they could disturb anyone else.

…

"That was just a fail…so much fail… I mean seriously? Drama and Shakespeare are two separate clubs? I would have had them be the same!" Jay whined as he followed his friends out of the drama classroom.

Zane ran his fingers through his hair as he looked to the pamphlet again. "The School Band and Orchestra and Dance team meet nearby. We can check with them."

Cole nearly crashed into a wall, shock and fear flooding his eyes. "Absolutely not! I can't do any of those!"

"Why not? You hum in your sleep. And sing in the shower. You're really good." His friends asked in unison, blinking in unison.

Cole took a deep breath. "The fact that Dad thinks I'm at Hauntington Prep is why not."

Jay started to open his mouth to ask what exactly was Hauntington Prep, when Zane spoke up. "Why does your father believe that you are attending a prestigious school known for its performing arts program?"

"Because he's…Lou Brookstone of the Royal Blacksmiths…" Cole mumbled under his breath.

Instant squealing from Jay's other friends. Both of them punched the air in excitement as they exclaimed in unison, "Yes! I'm not the only one with a famous parent!" "Yes! We're not the only ones with a famous parent!"

All eyes landed on Zane in confusion. Zane noticed and cleared his throat nervously. "Sorry…did I forget to tell you that my father is the Dr. Maximus Julian?"

"Yes!" "Don't know who that is."

Zane scratched the back of his neck. "Famous inventor. Come on now…excuse me miss." Zane apologized as he walked quiet suddenly into a beautiful, silver and purple, female cyborg.

Taking a step back, she flashed a warm smile in his direction. "It is alright. I was just on my way to check on the Robotics club…"

"There's a robotics club!?" The four friends yelped in surprise.

…

Jay sighed contently as he placed his letter in its envelope. Kai was reading something about sports for dummies… highly disconcerting with what he told them, while Cole was grumbling about how he didn't know how the dance team knew he knew how to dance, all the while staring at a dance video that they wanted him to watch. Zane was…being Zane and doing complicated math equations. Jay stretched luxuriously as he dropped the envelope back onto the desk.

"Soo… I guess we have different interests meaning different times without someone in our group, uh?" Jay scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Guess so…" His friends mumbled back in agreement without tearing their attention away from the stuff they were doing.

Cole causally glanced over at Kai, a look of pretend light curiosity on his face. "Soo, I think we all know that you didn't join a team… so you might as well as tell us what club you're actually in."

"I'm not in a club. I'm on a team." Kai insisted as he looked over the top of his book.

Three pillows immediately slammed into him, his friends screeching loudly. "Are not! Tell the truth!"

"No! I will take it to the grave!" Kai seized his pillow and began hitting them back.

 **A/N: Done! Remember if you have a one shot idea please let me know! Hope you enjoyed this little story about searching for clubs!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Substitute in Math Class

_Dear Ma and Pa,_

 _Happy Halloween! Today was great! Well… except for math class. We had a substitute and apparently he didn't realize that there is a reason why Tox, one of my classmates, wears sunglasses in class… very interesting lesson. Ok…there was no lesson. We didn't learn anything new, not that we were supposed to today. After all we have a test tomorrow and were supposed to be reviewing for it today. Oh well, we had an impromptu dance party! Chances are that he isn't gonna sub here anymore though, if at all…._

 _With all my love,_

 _Jay J. Walker_

~What Really Happened~

"Hey guys…where's Professor Esqueleto?" Kai peered curiously into the classroom as they walked in.

Zane hummed to himself as he claimed a seat near the back. "She must not be feeling well right now. Let's take our seats."

Jay slid into his seat next to Zane, all the while staring at the human substitute, who was looking over the lesson plan for today. Cole nudged Jay, nodding to Tox, a young gorgon that had the most lively, green serpentine hair that anyone has ever seen. She was settling into a seat directly in front of the sub, a smirk crossing her lips. Her best friend, Chamille, slipped into a seat next to her, the werecat sniggering about something.

Cole leaned close to Jay; his breath smelling exactly like frosted cake. "I bet you ten cakes that they have something planned for the sub."

Jay rolled his eyes at his best friend, before pulling out his math textbook and notes. Just then the final bell rang, and the sub stood up. "Good afternoon class. I see that like all of the other classes; you are all really into the Halloween spirit…"

"Not good. I do not think he realizes that we are monsters and are not in costume…" Zane hissed under his breath.

"… But I really hope you are ready to go over your mathematics skills in preparation for tomorrow! Uh, miss? Can you take your sunglasses off." He turned to face Tox, a frown crossing his face as he looked at her.

Tox leaned back, a tiny smile flickering on her face. "Can't do that. Ya see I'm a gorgon. Got to keep my glasses on."

The sub scoffed as he glanced unimpressed at the slithering snakes that she had for hair. "Yes, I can see that. You did very well on your costume. But can you please keep your sunglasses off during class."

"No can do."

"Take your sunglasses off before I report this to the headmaster!" He snapped, slowly losing control, as he glared at the young gorgon.

Jay bit his bottom lip as he watched Tox eye him up and down, before reaching a hand to her rims. "If you say so…but to be fair, I did warn you." She then took off her glasses and…well they had a very nice stone statue all of a sudden.

Slipping her glasses back on, she turned to Chamille and nodded. Giggling, the werecat leapt forward and flicked on the stereo that their usual math teacher used to play music during tests. A few seconds later, a dance competition broke out. Sniggering, Cole shot off to two other members of the dance club, and they really owned the dance floor.

Jay laughed as he somehow ended up dancing with Nya, who was also in the class with him. Kai was attempting to teach Zane how to do the moonwalk, while walking on the ceiling. Zane ignored him though and used his ice powers to create snow cones for everyone.

Finally the bell rang and they all left, discussing costumes for the upcoming school Halloween dance…

….

Jay looked over his letter one more time, before dropping it into an envelope. Stretching, he pulled the black and white wig he was wearing off of his head. Instead of his normal clothes, he was wearing a white lab coat and a loose yellow tie. His friends were lounging around their room, in different positions. Cole was floating near the ceiling as he rubbed his sore feet, wearing a rather realistic Lou Brookstone costume. Zane was dressed as the famous cyborg inventor, Mr. Borg, and was in the process of removing the steel sleeve at acted as his arm. Kai had stubbornly gone without a costume…and somehow won best costume. Nya, dressed as a witch, confessed to them that Kai looked enough like their father that people on Halloween always presumed that was his costume.

Cole groaned as he lowered himself onto his bed. "My feet hurt so much….I don't think I've ever danced soo much in my life before!"

Jay rolled his eyes skyward as he grabbed his pillow and whacked the unsuspecting ghost. "Stop your whining! You enjoyed every minute of it! Don't you dare deny it." Jay growled the last part as he braced himself with his pillow.

"But it's true! It should be considered abuse to make one dance so much!" Three pillows whammed into Cole at the exact same moment. Laughing, Cole swung his pillow at them, batting them away.

Squeals of laughter, and feathers, filled the air as the four friends celebrated Halloween in a special way that only they could do….

 **A/N: Done! Happy Halloween! I will come back to this next year…maybe even have more one-shots to go on here by then… anyway, RandomDragon? You're right, pillow fights are definitely in for this story…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Following Kai

_Dear Ma and Pa,_

 _So today was most definitely interesting... Nya, Cole, Zane, and I decided to follow Kai to learn what his mysterious extracurricular activity is! Yeah, it went way better in our heads... on the bright side, we've joined him upon learning that no one else was interested in what he was doing. I think it went well..._ _On a totally unrelated note...has anyone thrown away any sheet music for a keyboard recently? If so, can I have it? Those piano lessons I took when I was younger have been very helpful._

 _With all my love,_

 _Jay J. Walker_

~What Really Happened~

"I'm off to practice! Big game coming up you know!" Kai waved at his friends and sister as he rushed out the door.

He was telling the truth about the whole upcoming game...but practice was two hours ago! And he missed it. In fact, his schedule didn't line up with any of the clubs or teams schedules. Jay launched to his feet, fed up with this nonsense. "That's it! I'm gonna find out where exactly Kai is going...and what he is doing! Whose with me!?" He didn't expect an answer... so you can imagine his surprise when the rest of his friends, including Nya, lunged to their feet.

"I'm his sister and he won't tell me where he is going or what he is doing! So yeah, I'm in!" Nya scowled as she made a fist which she then repetitively punched into her palm.

Zane calmly reached over and placed his hand over hers. "I do not think violence is the right answer here, Nya."

"Ugh. Fine." Nya groaned as she dropped her arms to the side.

With that, the four friends crept out of the library were they were studying for an upcoming test to follow their friend.

...

"He's in there!"

"No he isn't!"

"Kai is my brother...I think I will know if he has a musical talent!"

"Who else disappeared down this hallway...and is playing a sweet guitar solo!"

Before anyone else could say anything else, the door to the music room swung opened as Kai glared at them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You are not on any of the teams!" Nya loudly accused her brother as she pointed her finger at him.

Kai stared at her as if she were crazy...for five seconds before sighing and opening the door further. "Fine. Kinda surprised you guys didn't check it out anyways when you were looking at the clubs."

"Well...what is it then?" Cole crossed his arms as he floated above the others.

"I asked for permission to start a garage band for my extracurricular activity. Spin Harmony? It was on brochure."

"Oh. Can we met the rest of the band then?" They crowded into the doorway... to find the music room empty except for Kai.

Kai sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah... no one showed up to join. Just me..." He glumly picked up a wicked looking guitar with flames painted all over it.

Nya frowned as she looked at him. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped."

"Indeed. I know how to play the bass." Zane piped up, nodding in agreement with Nya.

Jay raised his hand sheepishly as he spoke up. "I took piano lessons when I was younger."

"Dude... I took drum lessons behind my Dad's back for years. I can hold my own in your band." Cole nodded in affirmation.

Kai promptly brightened. "Really guys? Thanks! By the way... our first concert is next week during the game's half-time."

"What!? Kai!"

...

Jay sighed with content as he sealed the envelope his letter was now safely inside. Cole had pulled out his drumsticks and was drumming to some song that only he could hear, while Zane was quietly working on math. Kai for once had his guitar out and was picking out a few notes. Jay had barely sat down his letter...when a pillow smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Jay jumped up, snagging the pillow.

Kai straightened himself up, already holding another one. "Zane told me ti was your idea to follow me...so yeah. Pillow Fight!" He flung himself at Jay, smacking him hard with the pillow.

 **A/N: October is here...which means that school is in session here in this AU! This year I'll try to introduce Lloyd and have Ed and Edna show up at the school for Parent Teacher Conference. Hopefully I can remember adn at least get it updated a few times a week.**

 **Review! Remember I do take suggestions on misadventures and class ideas for Jay to tell his parents about!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Babysitting a Certain Green Dragon

_Dear Ma and Pa,_

 _My headmaster today ran into a small issue and thought it was a great idea to get me and my friends involved. Mainly, two of our teachers had fallen ill and both of them happened to be the Garmadons, so he needed someone to watch his nephew for him while he dealt with Detention. Since we didn't have any classes or clubs at the time, he dumped the kid on us. I was worried about how well that would go...but the kid was a complete angel!_

 _With all my Love,_

 _Jay J. Walker_

~What Really Happened~

Jay looked up from the homework he was working on when there was a loud knock on the bedroom door. "Weird...who could that be? Nya is right here." Jay gestured, somehow without blushing, to Nya who was working with Zane on a science project.

Kai walked across the ceiling, before hopping down to stand next to the door. Grabbing it, he opened it a crack, peering out to see who it was. Straightening, he pulled the door open even wider. "Sensei Wu! What brings you here tonight?"

There were resounding thuds as first Cole forgot himself and phased through his textbook that he was reading; causing it to fall to the ground, then Zane and Nya knocked over the dead plant that they were trying to bring back to life. Jay leapt up from the desk where he was working, alarm flashing across his features. It was never a good thing if the headmaster came to a dorm room. The last time that happened, everyone in the room ended up in detention.

Sensei Wu smiled warmly as he stepped inside, his gold scales catching the light briefly. "Good evening students. Hope you do not mind my asking...but do you have any plans for tonight? Particularly from I don't know six to eight?"

"No? What kind of question is...we're not in trouble again are we!?" Kai panicked as he took an involuntary step back, recognizing that as the time used for detention.

Sensei Wu appeared to take a minute to remember that they had all, minus Nya, had detention during the first week of school. "No! No! I am afraid that my brother and his wife are both ill and I need someone to watch my nephew while I fill in for detention duty."

"Oh! Yeah, we're not busy." The friends instinctively relaxed, relieved that he was just looking for a babysitter.

...

"Everyone this is Lloyd! Lloyd these are my students, Kai, Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane." Sensei Wu gestured for a small humanoid dragon with a shock of blonde hair and brilliant green scales into the room. Pausing, Sensei Wu peered firmly down at his nephew. "Behave for them, alright?" Turning his attention back to the friends, he smiled his warm smile at them. "I will be back at eight. I truly hope he will not be too much trouble for you."

The second the door closed behind him...the young blonde dragon disappeared into thin air. "No! Kid come back here!" Jay yelped, panic immediately flooding him as he spun in a circle trying to find the kid.

Kai pointed to the pile of blankets and pillows on Jay's bed. "There! I can see his head!"

Running over, they removed the pile, while scolding the young child. "You shouldn't do that! You gave us a pan...where's you're body!?" The last part was directed to Lloyd's head upon realizing that they only had his head.

"Hide 'n seek and you're all it!" Lloyd squealed happily, a grin on his face.

Nya snagged his head, tucking it under her arm. "Great... he must have gotten a bigger mixture of his parents gene pool than what most monsters get. Come on! We've got a body to find!"

"That doesn't sound creepy at all..." Jay muttered to himself, sure that none of his friends heard him.

The friends then very thoroughly destroyed the dorm room. "It's not here!"

"Of course it isn't... what kind of idiot hides in the same room that the seekers are in? Especially when the school is soo huge!"

Nya lifted the head up so that she was looking him in the eye. "You have got to be KIDDING ME! We don't have time to search the entire school! Its too big!"

"Then I suggest you get looking." Lloyd grinned, as if he weren't in trouble with them.

...

"Ok...The kitchen, Dining Hall, Science Hall, and Music Hall are clear." Nya grabbed Jay by the arm to keep him from running past her.

Cole flew through the wall, annoyance in his eyes. "The Culinary Hall and Magic and Potions Hall are clear too."

A bat flew into the room, before turning into Kai. "Art Room is empty."

"Why were you looking in the art room?" Nya gave him a funny look, even as Jay spoke up.

"The Library is empty too."

Silence fell, then Cole spoke up, crossing his arms across his chest. "Where's Zane?"

"The Pool and Gym!" Pounding footsteps thudded against the ground as they ran in the direction that their smartest friend had gone in, Lloyd's head now tucked underneath Jay's arm.

...

Entering the Pool Room, they found Zane clutching one of Lloyd's arms tightly in his hand. "I found him."

"No fair!" Lloyd cried out as Cole took the head from Jay and plopped it back onto his body. "I was winning!"

"Let's play a different, doesn't send us running throughout the entire school, game. How does that sound?" Nya suggested, before glancing back at the rest of us. "And I think for our science project we should change it to why a Dragon shouldn't marry a Headless Horseman."

"Wouldn't it be Headless Horsewoman since Mom's a girl." Lloyd questioned innocently.

The friends opted to ignore that comment, ushering him out of there to find their way back to their dorm.

...

Jay paused as he looked over his letter, before glancing back at Lloyd who was snoring softly on his bed. Nya had abandoned them a while ago so as to keep curfew. Lights out was to happen in another four or less minutes, not that the exhausted friends were going to actually wait that long before going to bed. Kai was already nodding off as he sat on the edge of his coffin, a book that he was supposed to read, then write an essay on, in his lap. Cole burrowed underneath his cupcake blanket, pulling his pillow over his head. Zane was rubbing his sore feet, while furtively glancing over at the door. Finally, a soft knock came from the other side.

The friends hurriedly straightened up so as to not look like the kid ran them to the ground, Cole pulling the door open. "Sensei Wu! So nice to see you!"

"Good evening students. Lloyd wasn't any trouble was he?" Sensei Wu stepped into the room, instinctively scanning the area for his nephew.

The friends glanced at each other warily, the spur of the moment hide and seek game hadn't been the only trick that he pulled on them, before smiling and turning to face their headmaster. "Oh, he was an absolute angel!" Jay crossed his fingers that he would catch the heavy sarcasm dripping from their voices.

Sensei Wu beamed at them as he carefully scooped the six year old boy up into his arms. "Really? Wonderful! I shall tell Garmadon and Misako this so that they know that they can trust you four with him whenever they need a baby-sitter." He then turned and left the room, the door snapping shut behind him.

The friends didn't even glanced at each other before collapsing into their respective beds, sleeping claiming them instantly. Maybe they shouldn't have used sarcasm and just told him the truth...

 **A/N: Done! Ok... I know that I typically if he isn't a teen have Lloyd be a ten year old... but yeah. I needed him be babysitting age still. There's a bit out there where he's seven and I didn't want to look uncreative... so I went six this time around. If you have suggestions on stuff that Lloyd can/did with them, send them into a review! Can't think of anything else to say...**

 **Oh wait! I had forgotten that I was going to have Kai be the president of the Art Club... do you want me to do a one-shot about that or not? Also... should I go back and do one about what happened when they had detention? (That would be one of the first one-shots that I had written this...so from last year if you need a refresher)**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Detention With a Bully

**A/N: Out of order One-Shots reminder! This one takes place right after Disaster in Cooking Class!**

 _Dear Ma and Pa,_

 _Don't be too mad...but I had to attend Detention today. We seriously messed up in our cooking class earlier if you want to recall that letter, and well...our teacher gave the four of us detention. Which started out as perfectly fine... until Mr. Monstruo stepped out of the room for a minute. Still don't know who started it. Don't worry. We cleaned up the entire mess... I hope._

 _With all my love,_

 _Jay J. Walker_

~What Really Happened~

"I still can't believe that Mr. Stench gave us detention! I've never been to detention before!" Zane whined as he dragged his feet down the hall to the dungeon that was set to the side for detention.

Jay bit his bottom lip, trying his best not to freak out with Zane. He never had detention either, which made the whole experience feel surreal. Kai turned to face them, a grin on his face. "Chill guys. I've been to detention loads of times. All you really do is sit there and do homework. Piece of cake."

Cole paused in front of the door, worry creasing his brow. "You better be right. I've never been to detention either."

Kai grumbled to himself as he opened the door to the dungeon. "Am I really the only one here that has been in detention before?"

"Yes." Jay piped up, glad that he wasn't the only first timer in their little group.

Kai rolled his eyes at that, before walking through the door. Jay braced himself as he slipped quietly inside, half expecting it to be chains hanging from the ceiling and dripping water from the moat that was nonexistent. What greeted him instead was a cold classroom with dim lighting. A light-bulb flickered above the middle of the room, a large Minotaur stood at the front of the room, attempting to get the lights working. There were a few other students there as well, though not too many.

Upon seeing them, the Minotaur nodded in greeting. "Sit wherever. I'm trying to get these old bulbs to work so that you all can do your homework..." One of the bulbs gave out, this time for good. "Ah...Probably should go get some new ones. Sit tight and no one break anything while I'm gone. Got it?"  
"Yes Mr. Monstruo." The rest of the detention group chimed in perfect unison.

Jay nodded fervently, before selecting a desk in the back of the room. His friends quickly joined him, sitting down at the adjoining desks. Zane spoke in a low whisper, watching as Mr. Monstruo left the room. "Ok...this isn't too bad. I believe that I can handle..."

"Well well well, if it ain't Alexander the goody two shoes. Never thought I would run into you here." Another yeti suddenly spoke up, towering over Zane who paled greatly at the sight of him.

"Gunner...fancy seeing you here." Zane squeaked out, his eyes widening in shock and surprise at the sight of the other yeti.

Gunner cracked his knuckles, rolling his head luxuriously. "Mom thought that Sensei Wu's Academy would teach me something...not sure what."

"I believe it is manners...being a role model for younger children. That kind of thing." Zane mumbled out, as he sank low into his chair.

Jay narrowed his eyes, not liking this one bit. Who was Gunner and why did Zane apparently recognize him and almost seemed...scared of him. "You're a big bully!" All eyes turned to Jay as too late he realized that announcing that was probably not a good idea.

"What ya gonna do about it pipsqueak?" Gunner stood up abruptly, revealing that he was taller than all of the friends.

Jay yelped as he dove for cover underneath his desk, even as Cole floated up so as to be eye to eye with the bully. "Back off!"

"Or what? You gonna tell Mr. Monstruo that I scared the wittle kiddie." Gunner taunted, clearly not impressed.

Kai hissed in response to that, showing off his sharp fangs. "He's no more a child than you are." Apparently Gunner didn't take that very good...

...

"What happened here!?" Mr. Monstruo stepped into the detention room to find the furniture in upheaval and Gunner attempting to punch Cole in the face.

Jay froze from where he was attempting, and failing, to pin one of Gunner's friends down. Zane hurriedly yanked Jay up back onto his feet, even as he grabbed Kai by the ear. "Sorry Mr. Monstruo...won't happen again, promise."

"You bet it won't... you all are going to clean up this mess. And I want explanations now!" Mr. Monstruo thundered as he slammed the box of new light bulbs down onto his desk.

"Gunner was picking on Zane!""Jay called me a bully!"

"Enough!" Mr. Monstruo turned suddenly so as to look intently at something on his desk. "Mrs. Crystallo, what really happened?"

A female voice piped up from somewhere on the desk. "Gunner Yeto called Alexander Julian a goody two shoes. Not long after that, Jayden Walker figured out that Yeto and Julian came from the same village and Yeto bullied Julian. When he mentioned it outloud, Yeto got angry and growled at him. Kai Smith then responded alongside Nicole Brookstone only to succeed in angering Yeto even more. A fight broke out after that."

Mr. Monstruo turned to face them, eerily calm. "Julian, Walker, Smith, Brookstone, you all clean up this mess and then you can be done with detention. The rest of you help clean up and I'll see you again tomorrow...understood?"

"Yes sir..."

...

Jay carefully folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope. "I don't ever want to go through detention again."

"Agreed!" "It would have been better if Gunner hadn't been there..."

Cole clapped a see-through hand onto Zane's shoulder. "Dude... no one could have guessed that he'll be here. Besides that, pretty sure running into him is a once in a school year chance here."

Zane forced himself to smile, lifting a hand up to brush Cole's hand off. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Kai was bent over some notebook, pencil flying as he worked on something. Jay wandered over, curious on what assignment that the young vampire hadn't finished. "What are you working on Kai?"

"Nothing!" Kai hurriedly, with his vampire speed, shoved the notebook under his pillow, and out of sight.

"Ok ok... night guys!" Jay went over to his bed, quickly climbing under the covers.

"Night Jay."

 **A/N: Done! So yeah... don't forget to send me suggestions on what they should get up to while at school. Next up: Parent/Teacher Conference takes an interesting turn when Ed and Edna show up.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Parent-Teacher Conference

_December 14th, 2018_

Jay shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth as Kai slathered garlic butter on his toast, while yapping about a new song that he wanted them to try out in their upcoming practice session. Nya rolled her eyes as she dumped a large spoonful of sugar into her porridge. "Kai... we've been over this before. We got it down. We don't need you to go over this...again."

Cole snorted, though he tried to hide it by shoving some coffee cake into his mouth real quick. Zane was muttering to himself as he stirred his food around on his plate. Apparently he was nervous about the test that they were sue to take that afternoon after lunch.

"Students!" Sensei Wu stood up, shooting a stream of gold colored fire into the air. The second that silence filled the room, which didn't take long since the headmaster just breathed fire, Sensei Wu scanned the room intently, his voice booming out. "Today is not only the last day of school before Christmas Break... but it is also Parent-Teacher Conference. I am looking forward to meeting your parents. Some more so than others." He appeared to look pointedly at the table that Gunner and his goons were sitting at.

Jay bit his bottom lip, realizing a slight problem with that announcement. "Um...guys? My parents are human...and I sort of haven't told them that this is a school for monsters..."

"Sounds like you have a problem. I can't wait to see Dad again." Kai shrugged, not really seeing the problem.

Cole sat his fork down, worry creasing his brow. "Um, my dad thinks that I am at Hauntington Prep. How am I going to explain this to him?!"

Zane frowned as he finally gave up on pretending to eat, not that he was fooling anyone, sitting his fork down next to his plate. "Perhaps we should figure out a way to help Jay keep his folks from discovering that this is a school for monsters?"

Nya scraped her spoon along the bottom of her bowl, her brow furrowing in thought. "How are we going to do that? It's not like today is Dress Like a Human Day."

Jay spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair weaving its way through the crowded dining hall. "Or maybe it is... Kid! Over here!" Jay waved frantically, hoping that this really wouldn't backfire on him.

Lloyd paused in what he was doing, before scurrying over to Jay. "What's up Jay?"

Jay leaned over, gesturing for him to get closer. "I need you to go convince your uncle that today would be great for a Dress Like a Human Day. Make it into a competition...and mandatory." Jay watched the kid's facial expression closely.

Lloyd wrinkled his nose in confusion, before shaking his head. "Why?"

"It's parent-teacher conference today and my folks don't know that this is a school for monsters. That's why. I'd rather keep it that way." Jay hissed, wondering why the kid was questioning him instead of doing what he usually did and think of all the chaos that would cause.

Lloyd stared at him for about five seconds, before grinning like a maniac. "This is going to be fun." Turning to face Zane, he tilted his head to the side. "Can you take a picture of Jay's face for me later today. You'll know when to snap the pic."

With that said, he ran off, leaving the friends completely bewildered at the table. "What just happened? And what did he mean by my face?!" Jay was completely bewildered on why the kid apparently wasn't going to help them trick his parents into thinking this is a normal school.

"Who knows? Come on... we've got to get to math class." Kai stood up abruptly, shoving the last of his garlic slathered toast into his mouth.

Jay slowly stood up, worried about how well this was going to go. For him and Cole...

...

"I got at least ten problems wrong on the test... I just know it!" Zane whined as he left the classroom, ignoring the annoyed looks everyone was shooting him. The test had close to two hundred questions so the ten missed ones were not a big deal. Especially since the teacher told them that he only cared if they correctly answered eighty questions, and actually answered ninety questions. The rest would be considered extra credit if they got it right.

Jay shook his head as he readjusted his backpack. "Come on... let's get to cla..."

The intercom crackled to life, interrupting Jay perfectly. _"Will Kaito Smith, Nyalyn Smith, Nicole Brookstone, Alexander Julian, and Jayden Walker report to the Teacher's Lunge for their Parent-Teacher Conference immediately."_ Finally the old intercom clicked off.

Jay paled as he recalled his folks were supposed to be there. "I am soo dead."

"You're dead?! What about me?! Dad wanted me to go to a completely different school! He thinks I'm at said school, not here!" Cole swatted, and phased through, Jay's head.

Kai sniggered, as he started to go down the hallway in the general direction of the Teacher's Lunge. "Sucks to be you two."

Cole and Jay both growled, even as Nya rolled her eyes skyward. "You have my permission fellas."

They didn't ask what she meant by that. They just gave chase.

...

Jay wrung his hands as he entered the teacher's lunge to find his folks...casually chatting with a ghost that looked like an older version of Cole. "Am I missing something here?"

"Jay sweetums!" Edna Walker launched to her feet, flinging her arms around Jay as she planted a kiss on his forehead. Jay hurriedly wiped the kiss off even as his friends moved further into the room to greet their parents.

Cole moved towards his fellow ghost, looking highly petrified. "Hey Dad...long time no see..."

Lou swung an arm around Cole's shoulder, laughter rippling forth. "Why am I not surprised? Did I ever tell you that I ran away from Hauntington Prep to attend here _years_ ago. Back when I was your age. In fact, Ray and Maximus were even my roommates! And we were friends with this cyclops named Stormy...named some human named Cliff if memory served correctly."

"And that is how we got to know you all... Cliff's father was an old friend of your grandfather Jay sweetie." Edna gushed, Ed merely smiling and nodding.

Ed picked up a piece of paper which Jay recognized as his report card. "Eh, reason why when Stormy and Cliff found out that they couldn't raise you we just had to jump at the opportunity to have ya. Best decision ever...next to calling up Lou to ask him how we could sign you up at this school. Thankfully Wu has happily explained to us, that in honor of our old friendships, he placed all of our boys in the same dorm and class schedule."

Sensei Wu smiled wryly as he stroked his beard. "Indeed. It only makes since for the children of my best friends growing up to be together."

"What?!"

 **A/N: Done! And yes, Ed and Edna knew the whole time...since they were apparently 'old friends' of Cliff's. They also were the ones that signed Jay up to attend the school without telling him. And Sensei purposely put those four together because of past friendships! Getting late and it's a school night, so good night!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
